


BE三十题

by Algae_RA1



Category: Code Geass, Lost Colors
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1





	BE三十题

# 

  
[2013-01-26](http://sakura1.lofter.com/post/1677d8_3f882b)

  
[同人](http://sakura1.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA) [Rai](http://sakura1.lofter.com/tag/Rai)  


##  [BE三十题](http://sakura1.lofter.com/post/1677d8_3f882b)

BE三十题1、我永远得不到的你  
说什么傻话，你什么时候真的觉得你有好好保护过她们两个人了？  
  
  
2、反目成仇  
莱伊看着镜子中自己血红的双眼，回想起初见那人时听见的那句话：  
“知道吗？到最后你一定会恨我的。”  
  
3、终其一生的单恋  
等到莱伊从剧烈的的疼痛中恢复时，战场上已经是一片寂静了。所有的短兵相接，所有的厮杀挣扎随着渗入泥土的滚烫的血液而被这空旷得可怕的寂静所吞噬。  
这是最后一战了，所有他所爱的，都已经离他而去。  
  
4、分手  
莱伊茫然地看着写着斗大红字“我们分手吧”的学生会情人节企划。  
  
5、与爱无关  
一朵纸折的粉红色樱花躺在笑容羞涩而幸福的少女手心里，白发的少年却恨不得能够再多宠她一点。  
  
6、报复   
就算失去了记忆，伤害和被伤害的痛苦和绝望仍然执着地在莱伊心里留下了痕迹。  
“就算报复……那能带来什么呢？”  
  
7、七年之痒  
“七年之痒是指两个人在一起的第七年，因为过于熟悉彼此而产生轻慢，导致龃龉和裂痕，最终关系破裂。”  
  
“……我从来没有能够和谁在一起七年。”  
没有人能听见这句话。  
  
8、错过一世  
白发的少年国王，闭上了血红色的双眼，像是要抹去一切一般，陷入了深深地长眠。  
  
9、杀了你  
在那一瞬间，他捕捉到了白色机体，按照Zero事先的吩咐轻松预测到了对方的动作，瞄准了机体后的驾驶舱，但是就在杀意达到最大的那个瞬间，视野被一片血红色所覆盖。  
……曾经说过那句话“杀了你！”但是随之而来的生理和心理上的剧痛让他忍不住松开了按在发射按钮上的拇指。  
等到意识恢复时，Zero已经下达了撤退的命令了。  
  
10、一直都是骗局  
莱伊呆立在神根岛的神殿外，他抬头看着天空，一片晴空，仿佛是没心没肺的孩子咧着嘴笑一般的明朗。  
但是这一切都是假的……  
温暖而美好的日常仿佛玻璃一样碎成一片一片，隐藏其下的铁灰色和从中散发的烟尘和古旧的气味一寸一寸盖过了学园内众人的笑脸。  
  
11、抱歉，我不认识你  
“请问，”橘色长发的少女在商业区拦下了一个黑衣少年，“你是阿修福德学园的学生吧？”  
白发的少年看了看自己的衣领，不置可否的点了点头。  
“那为什么我从没见过你呢？我应该……”少女突然瞪大了眼睛。  
几乎是可被称为“幻之美型”的少年露出了一个稍微有一点寂寞的微笑：“因为我们从来都没用见过面啊。”  
  
12、无爱亦无恨  
海蓝宝石一样颜色的眼睛里平静无波，血红的印记已经退去，他将要陷入长眠。他的一生非常短暂，但是其中的十一年，他如同憎恨仇敌一样憎恨着亲生父亲和有着一半血缘的兄弟们，而深深地爱着他的母亲和胞妹。但是战争和他自己的欲望摧毁了一切，他的感情也如同早已熄灭的熊熊烈火一般，只余下一堆灰烬。  
躺在这里的只有一个空壳，里面什么都没有了。  
  
13、永远触碰不到的恋人  
“你有喜欢的人吗？”利瓦尔趴在机车上带着一脸八卦的表情期待地看着莱伊。  
“诶？为什么这么问？”  
“我们有那么多好女孩啊，温热娴静的卡莲大小姐，活泼开朗积极向上的夏莉（当然人家一心喜欢鲁鲁修），妮娜虽然怕生但是也是个好孩子哦，更不用说会长了，你，你可不要看上会长了哦！哈哈哈，你肯定不会的吧……啊啊，会长可是我一直以来喜，喜欢的人啊，如果有一天能牵上她的手就好了……”  
看着讲着讲着就手足无措，双颊通红的利瓦尔，莱伊不禁在心里苦笑了一下：  
如果没有喜欢的感情，哪里会有能让我牵手的恋人呢？  
  
14、从未相遇  
“‘我们从未相遇’，你是不是有这样想过？”  
莱伊躲在阴影里听着绿发金眸的魔女背对着某个人冷淡地说出了这句话。他突然很想知道，她脸上的表情，是否和当年背对着他的那个人一样。  
  
15、无知伤害   
许下“遗忘一切并被一切遗忘”的愿望，他再次陷入沉睡。世界和他道过晚安之后，抹去了世界上他存在过的所有痕迹。但是他和世界都忘记了，就算记忆不在了，人和人交换过的微笑和话语都会在心里刻下。一旦被抹去，就放佛生命中缺失了一块。  
  
16、我们都老了  
就算他仍然顶着一张少年的脸，莱伊只觉得疲惫，尤其是当他和沉默的C.C.并肩而坐的时候。  
  
17、如果当时……  
莱伊从来没有提起过后悔的话语，因为他知道不管重来几次，他都会做出一样的选择。  
  
18、“比起你来说，他更重要”  
莱伊看着穿着白色驾驶服的同僚兼同学，或许还有好友这一身份的枢木朱雀在流弹纷飞，硝烟弥漫的战场上掐断了一切通讯，头也不回的拉起了兰斯洛特的操纵杆，撇下所有人朝着……朝着神根岛的方向远去。  
  
19、痴人说梦  
丰富多彩的世界？在做白日梦吧！  
  
20、玩笑而已  
终归那天说的，“娜娜莉的骑士是你”，在突如其来的真相面前，也不过是句玩笑话。  
  
21、梦里的圆满结局  
晚安，愿你有个好梦。  
一切都温暖而平静，学生会的所有人，黑色骑士团的大家，特派的几位，总督府里的各位，解放战线里的同伴，都能过着不被打扰的日常生活，没有谁注意到一个不起眼的消失。  
  
22、厌倦  
莱伊已经厌倦这个什么都不知道，什么都无法感受的自己了。  
  
23、粉碎性自尊  
那两个人死去的那一天，他大概就什么都不剩了吧，因为就算交换所有，也无法挽回了。  
  
24、多余的人  
在那个相互之间有着如此紧密羁绊和纠葛的两个人之间，他好像是那个多余的人。  
  
25、相思相忘  
好像，是有那么一位妖精先生呢……  
  
26、生离死别  
おやすみ、[ライ](http://blog.fc2.com/tag/%E3%83%A9%E3%82%A4)。  
  
27、到死都没说出口的……  
“对不起，杀死了父王和兄弟们的人，是我。”  
“对不起，我想要好好保护妈妈和妹妹的。”  
“对不起，我不应该来到学院里的。”  
“对不起，你们要是不认识我就好了。”  
“对不起……让你们忘记我。”  
  
28、“请回头看看我”  
站在白色和金色的机体身后，莱伊沉默地看着义无反顾向前冲去的兰斯洛特。他知道机师的心，大概已经死去。  
  
*  
在身穿黑色长袍，头戴黑色面具的男子身后，莱伊和绿发的魔女并肩站着，他们都知道，这或许是最后的一次了。  
  
29、撕毁梦想  
被打倒了要再站起来。  
但是如果被自己亲手逼迫死了最爱的人呢？  
  
30、无爱者   
“哎呀哎呀，莱伊你为什么不笑呢？”金色长发的会长一把搭过他的肩，“下一次活动的目标就决定是‘让莱伊笑出来’好了！”  
活动室里一圈起哄的，只有不多的两个良心人士在抗议。  
静静地看着这一幕的青色眼睛里却只能映出黑白两色，毫无生气的冰凉世界。  



End file.
